Mixed Up Special
Mixed Up is the first episode in season three of Mixels, and the twenty-first episode overall. It is also the season premiere and the first ever full, half-hour special. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Synopsis Synopsis is official from CN and should not be modified. “Epic Comedy Adventure” -''' When Major Nixel tries to stop the annual Mixfest, it’s up to Flain and friends to bring back mixing! '“Murp Romp” -' There is a Murp on the loose and the Mixels must catch it before it destroys everything! Episode Summary '''Act I - Epic Comedy Adventure The annual Mixel Festival is here, a day to celebrate the power of the cubits! However, due to a certain sandwich-loving Electroid, all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches were taken. All of the leaders of the tribes; which include Flain, Teslo, Krader, Gobba, Kraw, and Flurr, went to get more. At the same time, Major Nixel let loose his devestating new weapon onto the Festival, making ever other Mixel at the party become a Nixel. With all their cubits destroyed, its up to the leaders to find the giant Rainbow Cubit to save their friends and Mixel Land. 'Act II - Murp Romp' The Glorp Corp and the Spikels are enjoying a day at Mixel Park. Scorpi grows afraid of Glurt’s enthusiasm and the Spikels head off. Glomp disperses a Glorp Corp/Spikel cubit from his nose and throws it for Glurt to fetch, with the others running after him. Meanwhile, Flain, Lunk, Chomly, and Zaptor are enjoying a picnic, with Zaptor commenting on the calmness. They are suddenly interrupted by a puff of magic. The Wiztastics appear to advertise their next show, which Magnifo promises won’t be like the last one (which ended with him being burnt to ashes). The Spikels come to see what’s happening, and when the Wiztastics teleport away (out of embarrassment from Magnifo), they scare Scorpi again, causing him to run away and accidentally crash into the cubit that Glurt’s carrying. This causes them to Murp, and they run off, coating the other parkgoers in slime. Transcript Production Information *When the Mixels franchise was first announced, it was stated that the length of the series could be extended for longer storylines, if and when needed."This month, CN will debut the first wave of Mixels as a collection of shorts, in various lengths, from 30 seconds to five minutes total. The shorts will then be formatted as a 22-minute special on the air and go into a series version." *The full name of the episode is Mixels: Mixed-Up Special. *As of now, this is the longest episode. **The shortest is High Five. *The voice cast was finally revealed in the end credits. *A short clip was released prior to the episode's airing, in anticipation for its release.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/mixels/video/murp-romp-clip.html **A trailer was also released on TV and on Cartoon Network's blog.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/blog/post/meet-more-new-mixels-in-the-half-hour-special-event Broadcast Information *This special includes, in the following order listed: **Epic Comedy Adventure (Season 3 - Extra-length) **Changing a Lightbulb (Season 1) **Hot Lava Shower (Season 1) **Mailman (Season 1) **Wrong Colors (Season 2) **Another Nixel (Season 1) **Elevator (Season 2) **Nixel "Mix Over" (Season 2) **Murp Romp (Season 3 - Extra-length) *This is also the first episode to air and premiere at a specific time (6/5c) instead of during a commercial break. *This episode first aired as part of the "Labor Day Weekend Clarence and Friends Sleepover" event.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdR2Su55FbA Trivia *Mixel Park and the Magic Tent are introduced. **The Spiky Desert and Swamplands have yet to be introduced, however. *Every Mixel from Series 3 will debut in this episode, in contrast to Coconapple (for Series 1) and Wrong Colors (for Series 2). **This episode also has the most character appearances so far. *There will be multiple Mixes and Murps appearing. **The known ones are Hoogi and Glomp, Footi and Mesmo with Torts, Krader with Kraw, Flain with Gobba, Teslo and Flurr and Scorpi and Glurt murp. * This is the first episode where rainbow cubits are seen. * This is the first time Kraw speaks without being part of a Mix or talking in unison with another Mixel. Continuity *This is the fourth appearance (third in person) of Major Nixel. ("Another Nixel", "Wrong Colors" as a sculpture, Nixel "Mix Over") *Hamlogna Sandwiches make an appearance again. ("Changing a Lightbulb", "Wrong Colors", "Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") *Fourth time a Mixel is burnt. ("Hot Lava Shower", "Murp", "Rockball") *This is the fourth appearance of a Murp, and the second that isn't of Flain and Krader. ("Murp", "Snow Half-Pipe", "Fang Gang Log Toss") *Teslo wears his exercise clothes again. ("Hot Lava Shower") *The Gobba/Kraw hula dancer Mix appears again. ("Vaudeville Fun") *Teslo's fear of heights, first mentioned in his bio, is shown in the series for the first time. Errors *When Flain asks for the leaders of the tribes to come with him, Gobba goes instead of Jawg. *Even though he spoke, Kraw is not listed in the end credits as one of the cast. Allusions Memorable Quotes :Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! :Scorpi: AHHHHHH! (jumps onto Hoogi's head) :Footi: Yep, he's super cute and super skittish. :Magnifo: …MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: Amazed. :Magnifo: To be astounded! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: Astounded. :Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! :Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Ha-ha-hah! Murp! Murp! (Runs off) :Torts: Glurt! :Footi and Hoogi: Scorpi! :Glomp: They didn’t make a Mix… :Footi: …They made a Murp! Reception Ratings Gallery Sources and References Category:Season Three Category:2014 Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials